Take Her Up, Cast Him Away
by Tambear
Summary: Warning: this is a mindcontrol, gangbang fic! Seed harvesting, blink and you'll miss it bloodplay and magic are present. It is strictly NC-17.  Morgana/Knights.  Morgana knows the best way to claim Camelot and overthrow Arthur is to take it from the insid


So this isn't my usual but the idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone!

Many thanks to my wonderful beta blue_eyed_1987 - all remaining mistakes are my own!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just took them out to play for a little bit!

**Warning:** Mindcontrol, gangbang, seed harvesting and minor mention of bloodplay. This fic is NC-17, you have been warned - don't read if these aren't things you like!

**Title: **Take Her Up, Cast Her Away.

**Pairings: **Morgana/Knights of the Round Table.

Enjoy! 3

* * *

><p>The courtyard was bathed in moonlight as the two solitary figures walked across the cobblestones, their footsteps barely echoing in the stillness of the nights hush.<p>

The citadel was asleep, only a few stationary guards littering the deserted hallways.

"Halt. Who goes there?" Shattered the quiet but with a flick of a wrist and flash of golden eyes, the guard soared through the air and slumped against a wall. A small trickle of blood spilled from beneath his helm.

He was left where he fell, his presence would alert any of who passed that something was amiss but come morning it would make no difference. The plan was already in motion and nothing could stop what would come to pass. Not even the great Emyrs could thwart their plans now.

The heavy wooden door to the Throne room opened with a gentle push of magic and the two hooded figures walked the length of the great hall. Light from the full moon flooded in through the high windows, casting eerie shadows across the wooden floors. Their footfalls echoed loudly in the large room, fading out into the night.

One of the figures circled the throne on the dais, hand running along the ornately carved wood.

"Come sister, sit on your throne," in the stillness of the night the soft voice filled the hall. Morgause lowered her hood and held out her hand to her sister who took it and sat on the throne, gripping the arm rest.

Morgause untied a small leather pouch from her belt, emptying the contents onto her palm. An odd but powerful collection – strands of hair, a scrap of fabric with dried blood, a piece of parchment with a few scribbled lines, a well worn leather band and a small stick indented with many bite marks.

Morgause's eyes flashed gold and a twist of strange words spilled out of her mouth as the collected objects rose in front of her before bursting into flame. The smoke curled in spirals as it hovered in the air before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><em>-Leon startled awake, his heart was hammering in his chest and there was a sweet scent lingering in his nostrils, one that he hadn't smelt in a long, long time. He felt his cock straining in his sleeping breeches, and he was confused for a moment trying to remember what had awakened him. He felt a tug, something pulling at him to get up, to follow that scent. <em>

_He sat up, grabbing his discarded tunic from the floor and hastily pulled it over his head. He cursed as he searched in the dark for his boots, every moment he wasted was a moment not with her, in her, filling her. His desire was suddenly so strong that it hurt, his cock ached and strained as he bent to pull on his boots. Leaving his sword behind he hurried to find her, to hold her close and to be surrounded by that earthy, musky, rich scent that was unmistakably Morgana._

* * *

><p>"Do not be afraid, no harm will come to you. I will be right here," Morgause said, pushing a lock of dark hair from Morgana's alabaster face.<p>

"I trust you," she said, eyes focused on the doors at the end of the hall.

"Trust in the Old Religion."

* * *

><p><em>-The candle flickered as Gwaine set his wine goblet back on the shelf by his bed. He felt his pulse rising and a light sheen of sweat break out on his brow. He squirmed on his bed suddenly there was a niggling knot low in his stomach, slowly making its way downwards. He couldn't sit still. <em>

_He frowned, glancing down at the book laying open on his lap, wondering where his sudden arousal had come from, for that's what this feeling was – there was no denying it, he needed to come. He had been reading a book about war but that certainly didn't explain his sudden arousal. Unless he had a thing, unbeknownst to himself, for beheading. _

_He put the book aside and stretched out on the bed, untying the laces of his breeches but as soon as his hand closed around his rigid member it burnt, his vision going white. His mind was suddenly filled with images of the Lady Morgana, he could hear her whispering to him, her breath tickling the fine hairs at the back of his neck. Her soft voice urged him to come and find her – telling him that she wanted him, needed him. He could feel her lips brushing along his ear and her long, silky hair spilling over his shoulder, and that was enough. He shot up out of bed, hastily retying his breeches. He stumbled a little on his way to the door, from the wine he had consumed and because all the blood in his body was rushing to one spot, leaving him lightheaded. He tried to run as fast as he could towards her, he knew where she was and she needed him, as much as he needed her. He needed to feel her wet heat, spill inside her – claim her as his. _

* * *

><p>The magic hummed in the air, she could feel arousal rising in her blood, the magic of the spell taking root.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Percival watched Elyan disappear around the gate before he set off on his own patrol of the lower town. There was something about the other knight, Percival felt himself drawn to the once blacksmith – though he tried to resist it. He could only imagine what Gwaine would say, judging by what the other knight said regarding Merlin and the king – the king! – Percival didn't want to find himself on the receiving end of Gwaine's suggestive winks and comments. He wouldn't become castle gossip. <em>

_He liked Elyan as a friend, as a fellow knight, he liked him the same way he liked Lancelot. Nothing more than friendship. Besides, he shook his head, he only had eyes for the Lady Morgana. Huh? He froze, where had that come from? He didn't even know the Lady Morgana, he had only ever seen her from a distance, but she was magnificent even at a distance, she was beautiful, she was perfect. _

_Percival, to his horror, was aroused. Aroused on patrol and over an evil sorceress of all people. What would Arthur say? Who cared what Arthur would say? Percival froze – that was treason, Arthur was his King. But Morgana could be, -no should be Queen. And he wanted her, he really did – his straining erection was proof enough! He wanted to find her, to taste every inch of her perfect skin, he wanted to empty himself inside her and make her swallow every last drop. _

_For the first time ever, Percival left patrol early not even bothering to call the night guards. He had more important things to be doing. _

* * *

><p>Morgause stepped forward, carrying a pile of the finest furs and laid them on the ground before the throne. She smiled up at Morgana as she crouched making the makeshift bed.<p>

Morgana's heart began to beat wildly and her body trembled in anticipation as they waited in silence. She was nervous, but not afraid – she trusted in the powers of the Old Religion, trusted her sister and longed for the day she would be Queen of Camelot. That day would arrive soon.

The magic hummed in the air, she could feel arousal rising in her blood. The spell beginning to take hold in her body, and in theirs.

* * *

><p><em>-Elyan was making his way back to his chambers when he heard a soft, sweet voice calling to him. He felt light, almost ticklish touches ghost over his skin. He leaned against the wall for support, he felt overcome and lightheaded as every drop of blood in his body rushed towards his swelling member. His knees felt weak and his vision blurred, he closed his eyes willing his erection to go away so he could walk the remaining distance to his chambers. It wouldn't do to be found in this state by anyone, least of all Percival. <em>

_The whispers disappeared and Elyan sighed in relief, though his cock was still growing hard. He felt his balls tingle and tighten. He choked back a sob when suddenly the whispering returned – urging him to come, to come find her, to come and take her, to come inside her. _

_His mind was filled with a beautiful image of the Lady Morgana, spread naked on a large bed and he moaned in pleasure. He took in every detail of her body with his mind. _

"_It can all be yours," the voice whispered and Elyan walked as fast as he could. He wanted it all, he wanted her. _

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps approached the Throne room and Morgana set up a little straighter.<p>

The door opened and Sir Leon entered, striding forward and never faltering a step. He was followed closely by Gwaine, who hurried forward, the scandalous Knight answering the Sirens call without hesitation – she had a feeling his penchant for drink and women would make him the easiest conquest.

One by one, the most loyal of King Arthur's entered.

The four stood before her, skin flushed and eyes raking over her body. Their arousal was evident, their anticipation filling the air.

Her own body was reacting to the aphrodisiac within the spell, but they still had to wait for the final knight. With his absence, her panic began to rise. Morgana needed all of her dearest brothers knights for the plan to work. She needed the seed from all of them, without it all their planning would fall to waste. Their seed would bind them to her forever, causing them to forsake all they once held dear.

From each they had gathered items with a trace of the mans essence to craft the binding, to bend them to her will but for the last, all they had been able to obtain was his handwriting. Morgause had assured her it would be enough, if so why wasn't he here yet?

* * *

><p><em>-Lancelot was dreaming of Gwen, her soft voice and laughter caressing his skin as she moved above him. Their lips met and they kissed deeply, causing Lancelot to moan and push deeper inside her. She arched in pleasure throwing her head back, he gripped her hips and closed his eyes tightly giving in to the intense feeling of her riding him. He opened his eyes, careening in shock and horror when it was alabaster skin under his fingertips. The face looking at him wasn't one of sweet tenderness but of cunning, smug satisfaction. <em>

_He shouted, jerking awake. He felt sick. Why would she be in his dreams? Not that he should have been dreaming of Gwen – she was with the king, and the sooner he stopped dreaming of her, the better. He suspected that Merlin knew, and Percival – the quiet man missed nothing. _

_But every time he thought of Gwen, it was Morgana's face in his mind. His skin tingled, lightning bolts of arousal rushing through his body. But she was evil, she had tried to kill them, she had imprisoned Gwen so why were thoughts of her making him more aroused? He had already been hard because of his inappropriate dream but now it was edging on painful. It didn't make sense, he didn't want Morgana. He had never been attracted to her, even though she was beautiful, gorgeous even and very sexy. Lancelot moaned, what was wrong with him? Why now? Why did he want her? Why did he have the unshakable feeling of wanting to fill her up with his seed? _

_He felt so ashamed of his bodies reaction, without much sense of what he was doing or where he was going he left his chambers and walked aimlessly, following his hearts desire. _

* * *

><p>Morgana sighed audibly when he finally entered the hall. Lancelot, the noblest of the knights paused inside the doorway, eyeing the room. A look of confusion on his face before his gaze landed on the Lady on the throne.<p>

His posture straightened and he strode forward with purpose now and joined the others.

Morgana stood and unfastened her dress, the knights eyes never left her as the fabric fell and pooled at her feet.

Morgause smiled as the smell of their arousal filled the air of the silent hall.

"Knights of Camelot, honour your rightful Queen."

As soon as the words left Morgause's mouth they each started ripping their clothes off, tearing tunics and laces in their haste.

Gwaine strode forward, erection bobbing against his stomach as he moved and held his hand out to Morgana. He delicately kissed her knuckles before leading her down to the nest of furs, Morgause had arranged on the floor before the dais.

He pulled her flush against his body, crushing her breasts against his muscular chest, hands gripping her waist tightly and kissed her deeply. Exploring her mouth with his tongue, she could taste wine on his breath and tilted her head to further deepen the kiss. Another body moved behind her and she felt a hard cock smearing her lower back as hands worked their way in between her and Gwaine, and massaged her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples. She moaned deeply and Gwaine moved away from her lips, kissing her neck and leaving tiny bites.

Someone grabbed her arm from around Gwaine and pulled, she opened her eyes to see Leon standing beside her in all his glory.

She went willingly, and Gwaine hissed trying to pull her back to him. But Leon gathered her in his arms before laying her down on the soft furs.

Gwaine was back, kneeling at her side – kissing her beasts and licking at a pert nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking, when he bit lightly she arched in pleasure and felt his chuckled resound through her body.

Leon was kneeling in between her legs, gently exploring her wet folds with his fingertips, at Morgana's guidance he circled her clitoris. She whined in pleasure and with a little pressure urged his fingers to move faster.

Lancelot lifted her head and cradled it in his lap, leaning forward to kiss her soft, plump lips.

Someone, she couldn't see who, was licking her calf and it tickled. She kicked lightly and they caught her leg, lifting it and then licking her toes, before gently sucking on them. No one had ever done that before to her and as aroused as she was, Morgana felt her arousal rising yet again with the feel of their tongue paying homage to her foot.

Another one took her left nipple in his mouth, she couldn't remember how many knights there were, she couldn't remember her own name as the first wave of her orgasm racked through her body. She cried out, body arching and tightening as her vision went white.

She felt herself being pulled forward, strong arms at her front and back as she was guided to straddle Leon's kneeling legs. Her legs were already shaky, she was thankful for the arms holding her in place as Leon thrust into her, his large cock filling her in a delightful way.

She was lifted up and down, her mind a blur of pleasure, as she was slowly rocked on his rigid member. He was sucking a bruise into her neck and she held tightly onto his dirty blond locks.

Morgana struggled to come back from the edge, from being too lost in pleasure. She needed to keep her mind, not hand it over – this was too important, she could enjoy them later. Now was not the time for that.

She looked past Leon's broad shoulder to see Morgause perched on the armrest of the throne. She was standing guard, keeping everything within her sight – ready to step forward if the knights became too overcome with passion. The spell was strong, their need to claim Morgana could easily conquer their self-restraint. They could easily take it too far, lost in the haze of lust and need to spill their seed within her.

Morgana felt a finger probing at her hole, slipping in with no resistance as she had been prepared earlier in the day. Her passage was slicked with scented oils. The finger disappeared and she whined at the loss, even though she was already being filled so fully by Leon she wanted more. She felt the unmistakable feel of a tongue dragging across her skin, searing heat into her already flushed skin but then it was gone again and she was lost in the feel of Leon once more, who was now thrusting fast and hard, breathing raggedly into her neck.

Hands gripped her hips tightly, stopping her movements and Leon held still looking over her shoulder. Morgana felt her cheeks being spread by more hands and then the head of a cock being lined up at her entrance.

She whipped her head around, hair clinging to her sweaty face and Lancelot kissed her again before thrusting forward.

She cried out, no one had ever filled her like this before. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in slowly, the first gut churning pain subsiding and pleasure taking its place.

The two knights began thrusting into her, in tandem. She was caught between them, the smell of their sweat, the sounds coming from them, the feel of their hands on her flesh, the cocks inside her was overpowering. Morgana threw her head back, and rested it on Lancelot's shoulder.

Leon pulled out, almost all the way and the thrust hard back deep inside her, biting her shoulder sharply and groaning. She felt his hot release coating her insides, and smiled triumphantly as the first seed was collected. No going back for Leon now.

He stayed still for a moment before being pulled free by another knight and collapsing a few feet away. Sweat glistened on his body, and his chest heaved with the deep breaths he was taking.

Someone gripped the back of Morgana's neck and forced her forward onto her hands and knees. Lancelot's hands still tight at her waist thrusting harder and deeper now at the better angle. It wouldn't be long until he spilt his seed now, binding himself to her forever.

Morgana raised her eyes and her vision was filled by Percival. He gripped her jaw and she opened willingly as he guided his large and throbbing cock past her lips. He was gentle at first, letting her set the pace, but with Lancelot's thrusts getting faster she found herself rocking forward and Percival's cock going deeper and deeper down her throat. They rocked her back and forth, filling her from both ends as she sucked and flicked her tongue around the head of Percival's cock trying to draw his climax from him. She took him as deep as she could and hollowed her cheeks, sucking as powerfully as she could. Percival gripped his hair tightly, enjoying her enthusiastic ministrations.

Then Lancelot froze and gripped her tight enough to leave marks, before his searing hot seed shot inside her. She groaned deeply at the feeling, and Percival thrust deeper – the vibrations of her groan spurring him on.

Lancelot moved away, and she felt the sharp sting of a palm on her backside.

Someone took his place but it was impossible to tell, she couldn't remember who had already taken their turn and who was left to do so.

They stroked her wet folds, shoving two fingers deep inside before smearing the coating on their fingers across her back. Morgause's eyes flashed gold and whoever was behind Morgana whimpered as if in pain. Morgause met Morgana's eyes, a smug smile on her face and nodded in contentment.

Hands lifted Morgana's hips a little and Percival stopped his movement for a moment as another large cock filled her.

They started moving again, thrusting deep into her. Percival losing all control and she gagged as he repeatedly hit the back of her throat. He gripped her hair tightly, almost painfully as her mouth was filled with his bitter tasting, salty seed. She swallowed around his cock, pulling every last drop from him. He pulled her off his cock and pulled her to kneel upright, changing the angle of the knight thrusting into her from behind. The new angle made him hit an extremely sensitive bundle of nerves again and again, causing Morgana's mind to slip away on the rush of pleasure as Percival licked into her mouth. She tried desperately to find control, focusing on the sight of her sister to bring her back and keep her mind on the prize. She'd get one of them to investigate this spot later, when they'd have time. Lots of time.

Sweat ran freely down her body as she clung onto Percival's powerful shoulders, gasping and moaning at every thrust of the knight behind her. She looked down at the hands holding onto her thighs, they were dark so it was Elyan behind her. Elyan who was ripping her next climax from her body. She dug her nails into Percival, scrapping them across his shoulders, tearing his skin and she licked at the small drops of blood that appeared.

The more she had of them inside her, the more she could control them.

She screamed out her orgasm, riding the waves as they crashed over her. It didn't matter who heard now, as she felt Elyan erupt inside her, she had the four of them. Just one left to go.

Strong hands guided her to lie down on the sweat soaked furs, Morgana's vision was beginning to blur. She was exhausted but she couldn't give up now, she was so close.

Someone was stroking her thigh and she looked and could make out the blurry shape of Gwaine. He crawled up and kissed her deeply, as he rolled her onto her back, settling himself between her thighs.

He covered her with delicate kisses, peppering them along her jaw, neck, collarbones and breasts. She felt him bend her knees and line himself up before pushing slowly inside. He cupped her face with his palms and kissed her forehead, whispering endearments as he began to move slowly. Thrusting deep but not fast, touching her all over and rarely looking away from her eyes.

She found she couldn't look away from him either – there was tender, loving look on his face.

Gwaine kissed her deeply again as they rocked slowly and tenderly together.

He made love to her like she was the most precious, fragile thing in the world. In those long moments Morgana knew who would be her Champion.

She arched in pleasure as he filled her with his seed. Melting under him and he panted through his release.

Gwaine rolled off Morgana and cradled her to his chest. Percival lay at her other side, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

She felt the magic run through her body, her will circling around each of their hearts binding them tightly to her. They were completely in her power, their minds, thoughts and feelings given over to her.

She heard each of them murmur "My Queen" before she succumbed to the exhaustion, sailing away into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Morgana woke feeling sore, her limbs stiff and her lower regions tender. She turned to see Morgause sitting beside her, in the little hut in the forest they had a made a home.<p>

"Sister," Morgause smiled when she saw Morgana looking at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, did it work?"

"The Knights of Camelot are yours, Arthur's most trusted men bow only to you now."

Morgana smiled. "Excellent."

"Camelot is yours for the taking, the reign of King Arthur will soon be at an end."

Morgana's heart soared, she couldn't wait to see the look on Arthur's face when his men would turn on him. Morgause had been right, bending Arthur to her will would have been satisfying but watching him fall would be glorious.

Gwen, that peasant who dreamed of Morgana's throne would be the first to fall and how she would enjoy it. A blacksmiths daughter as Queen, that would never happen while Morgana drew breath.

Arthur would stand alone while he lost all he cared for. Well not alone, Merlin would of course be with him but what use would a simple servant be when his knights were under her command?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and I would reviews 3<p> 


End file.
